Next Year
by sailor's delight
Summary: KBOW - post-Hogwarts, Katie and Oliver quarrel about family and some news is shared in the process...


**A/N: **This was supposed to be posted for Mother's Day last week, but AP tests, prom and a million other things got in the way...but better late than never right? This is partially inspired by the movie _P.S. I Love You_. Reviews are welcome and enjoy!

-sailor's delight

* * *

**Next Year**

"Okay, maybe it's just me but I'm starting to see a trend here," Oliver said, his voice full of exasperation. Katie turned around quickly and gave him a sharp glare before continuing to walk straight ahead. "Every time we go to your parents I get the vibe that they just aren't that crazy about me."

"That's not true. They like you," Katie said, still walking quickly ahead of him. She turned a corner sharply, heading into the lobby of their apartment building. Katie walked determinedly up the three flights of stairs before stopping in front of their door and fumbling through her purse. It was Mother's Day and Katie and Oliver had just gotten back from dinner at Katie's parents' place with her two older brothers, Alex and Kyle. There was some truth in Oliver's words though. There were definitely some negative vibes being directed at him, mostly from Alex and Kyle.

Oliver couldn't help but smile as he finally caught up to his young wife and saw her trying to locate the key he knew she didn't have. He reached in his pocket and pulled out his own key and made his way over to open the door. They lived in a mixed apartment building, meaning there were both muggles and wizards living there, so while Katie could have just used _Alohomora_ on the lock, they tried to keep their use of magic confined inside the apartment at the risk of being exposed.

"Oliver, my family doesn't not like you," Katie finally said as she took off her shoes. At Oliver's look she added, "Okay, so maybe they feel a little…negative towards you, but believe me, you would know if they really did not like you." She took off the light shirt she was wearing, revealing a tank top underneath. She made her way to the bathroom where she washed her face, taking off her makeup. When she came out Oliver couldn't help but be awed. Even after knowing her since they were first years at Hogwarts and being married for a little over a year, Oliver's heart still skipped a beat a little when Katie revealed her natural beauty to him. Although he did love to see her all dressed up, he thought she was most beautiful with no makeup, lounging around the apartment with a tank top on, showing off her toned back and arms and tanned skin.

Oliver started to unbutton his shirt to get ready for bed. He could tell that Katie was still deep in thought. He was proved right when she spoke in the middle of putting away her clothes. "Besides, it's only really my brothers, and they don't mean any harm. They're just being older brothers."

"Yeah well what about your dad? I've known him for how long now? And no offense Kates, but he still scares the crap out of me," Oliver said.

"Because he's a dad! And I'm his youngest and only daughter!" Katie said, getting a bit frustrated. "Ollie, you're a foreign sports star who swept his little girl off her feet and married her right out of school. You're the guy mothers warn us about and you keep fathers awake all night wondering what you're doing to their daughters," she added with a small smile.

"Well I would say that I'm flattered, but that doesn't exactly prove that they like me. All is proves is my point that they don't like me," Oliver said hanging up his dress shirt in the closet. Katie turned around to look at him and got a glimpse of his lean muscular back.

She sighed for what felt like the hundredth time that night and raised her voice maybe a little more than she intended. "Look, how many times do I have to tell you?! They may be a little intimidating, but aren't all in-laws? They're being family; it's their job to kind of scare you."

"Really now? Because I thought it was a family's job to love you unconditionally and make you feel welcome! If you feel that way about in-laws, what do you think of my family? Me mum loves you!"

"Yeah well how many times have I met your family?" Katie retorted.

"They're in bloody Scotland! What do you expect?"

"Yeah well we do have this little thing called magic Oliver; it's not that difficult to apparate."

"Well now that you've actually expressed a desire to visit them, we can just go anytime we want in our plethora of free time!" Oliver said his voice heavy with sarcasm.

Katie ran a hand through her hair and looked away from him. "Well, maybe we can actually celebrate on Mother's Day next year instead of fight," she mumbled.

"Great. We'll go there next year and spend it with them. Sounds good," Oliver said a little loudly. He then turned around to go into the bathroom.

"No, _we _as in _you and I_. Here," Katie said quietly. Oliver stopped suddenly, his back still turned to her. Katie just looked down, playing with a thread coming loose from the comforter on the bed.

Oliver slowly turned around and gazed at her intensely. "Katie?" he said quietly, encouraging her to say more.

"I'm pregnant, Oliver," she whispered, looking in his dark brown eyes. The two stared at each other for a few more seconds before Oliver broke out into a huge smile and ran up to Katie. She laughed as he wrapped his arms tight around her and picked her up and spun her around.

"Are you serious?" he asked her.

"Yeah," she said, putting her arms around his neck. "We're gonna have a baby."

Oliver laughed and leaned his forehead against hers. Katie spread her fingers up into his thick dark hair. "God Kates, I love you. I'm sorry for fighting. I love you too much to let that get in the way of us."

Katie shook her head and sniffed, fighting back the tears of joy that were going to inevitably going to make their way down her face. "It's okay, it's all going to be okay now."

Oliver smiled at her and picked her up again and placed her down on the bed and climbed over her, propping himself up on his elbows. Katie rubbed her tiny hands up and down his toned bare back, unable to hide her radiant smile. Oliver smiled back at her and whispered, "Screw family, we'll make our own." Katie laughed and Oliver brought his lips down to meet hers.

* * *

**Disclaimer**

Anything that is recognizable from any of the _Harry Potter _books is property of J.K. Rowling and I make no profit from it.

Please review!!


End file.
